What?
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: So, Chopper found something mysterious, what is it? Lets take a look at it! What! it can be eaten too? /Requested fic


**So, my friend named RoChoGeraldRombelayuk (his penname in of course XD) and I was joking about fanfiction and he told me to make a story about papaya ._. jeez, but I guess I'll make it lul XDD**

**to RoChoGeraldRombelayuk : there is no Kill Me Baby Fanfiction Archive in here,so just use one piece. ~ ! **

**Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make da papayas XD (?) and,**

**this is a one-shot owkay !**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

-One day, In a Saturday morning... Straw Hat Pirates

**"**Luffy!" Chopper run and tries to find Luffy inside the ship. "Hey, Nami, do you know where is Luffy?" Chopper asked Nami who is eating oranges.

Nami look at Chopper. "No. Maybe Zoro, or the others know where is he." Nami then continue to eat her orange.

Chopper asked everyone and then he find Luffy in the corner of the ship. "Wake up, Luffy! Wake up!" Chopper shaked Luffy's body.

Luffy open his eyes and then rubbed it. "Ah, what is it, Chopper?" Luffy asked Chopper and then sit beside his small friend. Well, but Chopper can get big and cool either XDD. Luffy stand up. The wind flew~ breeze~ lala~ (?)

Chopper ask Luffy to follow him. "Follow me, Luffy ! I got something for you!" Chopper pull Luffy and then there is a some small but not to small box in front of them now.

Robin is reading a book and then she look at Chopper and Luffy. "What are you guys doing?" Robin stand up and go to Luffy and Chopper. They three are looking the box. Robin is a bit surprised see the box. Its a bit weird, did Chopper find this box? Where did he get this box?

"Wow, cool! We have to open this box! Maybe there's meat inside the box!" Luffy's saliva starts to go out and his hand starts to touch the box.

"Wait!" Chopper snapped out.

Luffy raised his eyebrow. "What is it, Chopper? We have to open it!" Luffy forced Chopper to open the box. Chopper shake his head.

"Maybe.. There's a dangerous thing.." Said Chopper.

..! Wrack! Bam..! Luffy opened it.

Chopper close his eys. "AH! LUFFY!" He screamed.

Robin give a little surprised look. "There's some weird looking thing, huh? Wait, I think I know that." Said Robin.

"What is that, Robin!? Uwwa... I'm so scared" Chopper starts to go behind Robin to hide from that weird looking thing.

"Its okay, Chopper! Its nothing! He will not eat us but we will eat them! Sanji, pass me the knife!" Luffy smiled cheerfully and widely.

"For what Knife? But oh well, just take it!" Sanji throw knife to Luffy and Luffy catch it perfectly. "Thanks Sanji!" Shouted Luffy. "No problem, just give it to me after you finish because I want to cook!" Sanji said to Luffy and Luffy seems to don't hear Sanji and just busy with the weird looking thing.

Luffy starts to chop the weird looking thing. Its quiet easy to cut through that thing. Its now a half. Luffy take the half and bite it. Gulped, Luffy swallow the thing. "See, Chopper? It can be eat and its yummy!" Luffy give a thumb.

Chopper look at Luffy and he cut a small bite and bit it. munch.. munch.. munch.. "Wow, yeah, its pretty yummy!" Chopper smiled. "To bad its only one!" And then, Nami, Zoro and Sanji starts to come. Brook, Franky , Usopp, And all of them . All of them is gathering now and make a circle so the box is in the middle now.

"Hey you guys forget about me! But what is that?" Usopp come and everyone is surprised.

Sanji sighed. "What is this weird looking thing and is this a food? Hey, _Marimo, _What is this?!" Sanji look at Zoro and ask him.

"Why should I know what is this, you stupid!" Zoro protested.

"Shut up everyone just try this thing!" Franky take a small bite. Everyone look at Franky while Chopper and Luffy still eating. Well, the food is quite big.

Nami look at the food..Its kinda green at the outside or the skin but kinda orange in the inside. Nami take one bite and starts to eat it together with Franky, Luffy and Chopper.

"Hey, waittup! if you guys eat this until it finished, how can I try some too?!" asked Usopp. Luffy then cut a small bite and give it to Usopp. At first, Usopp is scared but and then he eat it. "A.. Ah.."

"How was it?!" Asked Luffy while Usopp is freezed.

Then they all take that food and tries it.

20 minutes later.. The food dissapeard (is been eaten) By the Mugiwara Pirates. At first, Robin almost don't try a single bait, but and then, Zoro realizes and give her a small bite.

"Ahh.. its so yummy, I wish that food will come again! And I will cook it with our dinner!" Said Sanji while rubbing his tummy that full because of the food.

Robin smiled and then she go away to her chair to sit and continues to read her book.

"Well, should I tell everyone that its a fruit and it called papaya? oh well, I guess just leave it there. Since its okay because its not dangerous and not a devil fruit" Said Robin.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please leave review~ arigatou ^^**


End file.
